Pokemon: Tears of A Broken Heart
by PhR3Kw3NCi
Summary: Ash has finally won his first league championship in Kalos. Things were going so well for the champion until he gets a call from Professor Oak about his mother. Please read/subscribe/review as it will allow me to keep the story going. Thank you very much for the support.


~Pokemon: Tears of A Broken Heart~

Written by PhR3Kw3NCi

Disclaimer: The characters contained herein this fanfiction is the exclusive property of Nintendo, The Pokemon Company, Game Freak, and all affiliated companies and related trademarks. This fanfiction is STRICTLY for entertainment purposes only and is NOT intended for copyright infringement.

Please enjoy.

Narrator: This is the story of an 18-year-old man named Ash Ketchum – an aspirating Pokemon Trainer and current Kalos League champion. He's gone on countless adventures with a lot of people and made lots of friends. But all is not well with our raven-haired protagonist. His mother and lifelong supporter, Delia Ketchum, has passed away during his Kalos journey and is now living alone in his childhood home along with his faithful friend and partner, Pikachu. As his quest in Kalos came to a close, he and Serena decided to stay in her hometown of Vaniville Town for a while. That's when he got the news about his mother…

*Flashback to Serena and Grace's home – 2 years earlier…*

Serena: So how does it feel to win your very first league championship, Ash?

Ash: *still astounded about what happened* I still can't believe it, Serena. I mean – I've been in countless league championships, but never won them until now. I guess it's a lot to take in. Isn't that right, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pi! (Yep!)

Grace: Ash, there's a telephone call for you. It's from Professor Oak.

Ash: Thank you so much. *takes the phone receiver* Hello?

Prof. Oak: Ash, I have some bad news. It's about your mother.

Ash: Bad news? What happened?

Prof. Oak: She had a sudden heart attack while tending to her garden with Mr. Mine. She was transported to the Viridian City Hospital and placed in the I.C.U. ward. The doctors worked feverishly to try and save her, but unfortunately, the heart attack was too much for your Mom and she passed away. I'm so sorry, Ash…

*Ash lowered his head in sadness*

Ash: *thinking* I'm all alone…? My mother is…gone…?

Prof. Oak: Is there anything I can do for you, Ash? Gary is here as well.

Ash: *tries to fight back from shedding tears* Please make sure the house is prepared. I'll be home soon to help with the arrangements.

Prof. Oak: Alright. We'll see you in a couple of days.

*Ash hangs up the phone as Serena, Grace, and Pikachu walk in to find him sniffling*

Serena: *with a sad, concerned look* Ash…what's wrong?

Ash: That was Prof. Oak. My mother just passed away…

*Serena and Grace couldn't believe the news and shook their heads in disbelief*

Grace: Oh Ash…I'm so sorry…

Serena: *hugs Ash to console him* Ash…I'm sorry too…

Ash: *tears flowing slowly* First my father and now my mother as well…

*Pikachu begins to cry silently as well…*

Grace: Serena, go get the guest room prepared. Ash is staying with us.

Serena: Yes, Mom – will do.

*Serena leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs as Grace and Ash stay in the kitchen.*

Grace: When will you have to go back to Kanto?

Ash: *continues to wipe his tears away* In two days. I need to help with the funeral arrangements.

Grace: We'd like to come with you if that's alright with you. I'm sure you'll want some company.

Ash: That would be fine with me. I just can't believe that my mother is gone… *resumes crying*

*Serena calls out from upstairs*

Serena: Mom, Ash's guest room is ready!

Grace: Look, we'll pay for our flight tickets to Kanto. You don't have to worry about anything, Ash.

Ash: Thank you so much. I appreciate this.

Grace: You're more than welcome. Why don't you get some rest tonight? You still have some time to think about what you're going to do about your mother's funeral.

Ash walks out of the kitchen and walks upstairs to the guest room. Serena looks at him with a sorrowful look on her face as Ash walks into the guest room and lies down to sleep.

*Later that night…*

Serena couldn't help but not sleep because of what her childhood friend is currently going through. She gets up and walks down the hallway to Ash's room. She opens the door and climbs into bed with him, just to keep him company. Ash slowly comes to and turns to look at her.

Ash: Hey there…

Serena: How are you holding up, Ash?

Ash: I still can't believe that my mother passed away. I've never lost anyone who was so close to me before.

Serena: *softly caresses Ash's face* I'm still here with you, Ash.

Ash: *blushes a little* You've always shown me so much support throughout our journey. You have no idea how much I appreciate everything you've done.

Ash embraces her close to him, making Serena blush a shade of pink.

Serena: I have to ask you, Ash. Have you ever kissed a girl before – other than your Mom?

Ash: I've never had a girlfriend before let alone a first kiss.

Serena – without a moment's hesitation – kisses Ash's lips tenderly and then slowly draws herself away from him.

Ash: Have you always been this gentle with me, Serena?

Serena: Of course. If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay here with you tonight.

Ash: You're more than welcome to, Serena. We should get some sleep, though. It IS pretty late.

Serena: Not yet, Ash.

Serena wraps her arms around Ash and pulls him into a more romantic kiss. Throughout the night up until sunrise, they were sharing tender kisses between each other. It's the one sparkling moment that Ash will remember when he travels back to Kanto with Serena &amp; Grace.

*Flash forward Two years later…*

Ash gets dressed in a black formal-type suit with a long skinny black tie. It's the second anniversary of his mother's passing. Serena &amp; Grace had long left Kanto to return to Kalos. Letters of remembrance were strewn everywhere in the living room of his house. His raven-colored hair is now cut down to a more respectable form, kind of like what you see on music videos. He picks up and puts on a pair of dark-colored sunglasses and a bouquet of his Mom's favorite flowers which were carefully hand-picked by Mr. Mime. Pikachu was also groomed to absolute perfection and hopped onto Ash's shoulders. As he walks out of the house and locks the door behind him, a limo waits to take Ash and Pikachu to Delia's grave in nearby Viridian City.

Ash: Pikachu…it's been two years already. To this day I haven't been able to get that phone call out of my mind. It's so hard moving on without Mom.

Pikachu: *lowers ears* Pika pi… (Yes, it has.)

Ash: *opens the limo door* Come on. Let's go visit Mom.

Pikachu hops into the back seat of the limo &amp; Ash follows suit. The limo door closes behind him and the car proceeds to move on its route towards Viridian City.

Limo Driver: *over speaker system* Sir Ash, as per your request we've asked the reporters to stay out of the cemetery while you're visiting your mother. You'll also have a visitor waiting for you as well.

Ash: *responds through the small microphone* Who is it?

Limo Driver: A young lady by the name of Misty.

Ash hadn't heard that name in so many years. Misty Waterflower was someone who had more time with him than any other girl during his journeys. They've grown so close towards the end of their Indigo League quest that he always wanted to know if Misty ever kept him in her heart. Misty grew close to Ash's mother – almost like a daughter. But he couldn't think about that right now. The only thing on his mind was to make his traditional visit to his mother's grave.

Limo Driver: We have arrived, Sir Ash.

Ash: Thank you. Let's go, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika. (Okay.)

Ash and Pikachu both disembark from the limo and make the solemn walk to Delia's crypt – which was situated on an island which was surrounded by ankle-deep water followed by a sturdy bridge made of polished wood and jet-black pearl railings. The crypt itself was impressive-looking as well. It was built purely made and built from white pearl marble stone and the gate was made from solid gold. The accents were the badges that Ash had won during his very first adventure.

Ash: Mom…it's already been two years since you left. Everyday it's a struggle being a champion and not having you here to support me. I always keep wondering if moving on without you is even worth continuing to be a champion.

All Pikachu could do is listen to the words Ash is saying to his Mom. It's a struggle for the little electric-type as well. He grew just as close to Delia as Misty was. Pikachu would worry a lot for Ash because of all the emotions his best friend has gone through since Delia had passed away. Ash finishes his brief communication with his mother &amp; lays the bouquet of flowers in front of the crypt's golden gate. Just then, a beautiful red-haired woman approaches the crypt where Ash &amp; Pikachu are. She's dressed in a beautiful sky blue dress with sparkling white high-heel shoes.

Misty: Ash? Pikachu?

Ash turns around to see Misty standing at the opposite end of the island.

Ash: Hey, Mist. Long time, no see.

Misty: How long has it been?

Ash: Almost six years. I've always thought about you everyday.

Pikachu runs over to Misty and happily jumps into her arms, cuddling close. Misty gives a light kiss on Pikachu's head as he hops to her shoulder.

Misty: Two years…I got the call from Professor Oak as well about your mother. To this day, I still considered her to be a mother figure to me because she treated me like a daughter. I continue to honor her memory just like you.

Ash: She would appreciate that, Mist.

Misty: I also heard you won your first league championship two years ago. Was that when you heard about your Mom as well?

Ash: Yea. I was at Serena and her Mom's house in Vaniville Town in Kalos. Somehow Professor Oak got a hold of Prof. Platine and managed to call me while I was still there.

Misty: Who's Serena?

Ash: She's a good friend of mine whom I met when I was attending the Pokemon Camp in Pallet Town when I was younger.

Misty: I see.

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu walk over the bridge away from Delia's crypt and to the roadway of the cemetery.

Ash: How did you get here, anyway?

Misty: Actually, I was looking for a place to stay. My sisters decided to run the gym for a while and I took the chance to come here to see you. I took a taxi here because I knew that it was the anniversary of your Mom's passing.

Ash: Would you like to stay at my house? I mean, we'll be by ourselves.

Misty: *blushes at the thought of staying with Ash* Sure. I don't mind at all.

Longtime friends reunite after a few years apart. Ash's mind was flooded with past feelings for Misty because he's still wondering if Misty had forgotten about him. His questions were answered the moment Misty arrived. Would they become more that what they had thought to believe – more than friends? Maybe a little time together would reveal more insight between the two trainers than each of them had thought about.

_This was the longest first chapter I've written. It's been awhile since I last typed up a fanfic from Pokemon. The next chapter will reveal if the romantic feelings between Ash &amp; Misty is still there. Please review as it will allow for new ideas for me to brainstorm about the next chapter._


End file.
